


Husband

by Lifeforyou



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Made For Each Other, Marriage Proposal, sweet boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeforyou/pseuds/Lifeforyou
Summary: Proposal fic, featuring Eliott's parents





	Husband

“So what do you think”? Lucas asked nervously. Very nervously. He sat in front of Eliott’s parents at their kitchen table and toyed with the sleeve of his jumper. He could tell they were apprehensive at best. He wished Eliott was there, but of course he couldn’t be. 

Eliott’s dad spoke, “Lucas it’s not that we don’t approve, it’s just, well maybe you should wait a while”. Lucas replied slowly “I know we’re young, but we’ve been together for five years, and we’ve talked about marriage, and kids, and we both know we wanna spend the rest of our lives together – “. Lucas was interrupted by Mrs Demaury, “we just think maybe wait a little longer. I mean aren’t you going on that camping trip next weekend? Why don’t you at least wait until after then, you know, you should use the time away to really think about your relationship and have some time together, and then afterwards if you still feel like it, we can talk about it some more, or we could even help you organise something?” Lucas was…disappointed? Sad? He though Eliott’s parents would be happy. After a rocky start all those years ago, they got on quite well, and Lucas had been certain they would approve. Maybe he was wrong. But he loved their son and wanted to spend the rest of his life devoted to him. Yes they were young, but they’ve been together for years now, and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together anyway, and he wanted Eliott to know how much he loved him. He was going to ask Eliott either way. He just wanted his future in-laws on board too. 

Lucas was so crestfallen on the way home that he almost missed his stop. He opened the door to his and Eliott’s apartment, greeted by the beautiful smiling face of the man he so desperately wanted to marry. “Hey baby, I missed you. Dinner’s almost ready, where were you?” Lucas tried his best to smile, “nowhere, I just went for a walk to clear my head. It’s been a long day”. “Well I’m glad your home”. “Me too”. They ate dinner and talked about their days, Lucas conveniently forgetting to mention where he had gone after work. Lucas insomnia had been a thankful rarity ever since he and Eliott moved in together, but now, for the first time in years, he lay in bed awake all night, thinking.  
Days passed, and Eliott, knowing his boy better than anyone, knew something had been upsetting him for days. “Baby, what is it? I know there’s something wrong. Talk to me”. “It’s nothing I swear. It’s just been a busy week at the lab and I have a tonne of work to do, I guess I’m just exhausted”. “Do you still wanna come for dinner tonight?” “Dinner?” “Yeah, with my parents. Remember we talked about it last week?” Fuck. Lucas had forgotten with the excitement of his plans, and wasn’t sure how he was supposed to sit through dinner with his (hopefully) future parents-in-law, who didn’t seem to want him as a son-in-law. “Do you mind if I stay here? I’m really sorry, I’m just exhausted. I wouldn’t be much company”. “I’ll stay with you”. “No, I know you were looking forward to seeing them, you go. I’m just going to sleep anyway”. Eliott considered his boyfriend. “Are you sure? I can stay with you, we’ll watch a movie, I’ll meet them some other time”. Lucas smiled. His sweet boy really was the most caring person in the world. “No, you go. Tell them I’m sorry”. Eliott kissed him and left him cuddled in bed. 

“Mom? Dad?”, Eliott called out as he let himself in. “Oh hello sweetheart, come in. Lucas isn’t with you?” his mom asked as his dad also appeared in the hallway, looking at the door he had just come through. “No, he’s not feeling too well. He’s had a long week at work”. Eliott noticed his parents side-eyeing each other weirdly. “I’m sorry, I know I thought it would be nice to all have dinner together before I…well you know” he smiled to himself, moving into the kitchen. His dad spoke. “Yeah, Eliott about that. You were going to wait until next weekend right?” Eliott smiled, he was so excited, like a little puppy dog with a new toy. He tried to hold back his excitement but couldn’t. “Yip. I’ve got it all planned out. It’s gonna be amazing”. His mom passed him a glass of wine as she side-eyed his dad once more. What was going on with these two. “Well you know Lucas loves you. He doesn’t need big gestures. I bet he would say yes if you proposed on your living room floor tonight! Why wait until your away?” “Because I want it to be nice, to be special”. Eliott didn’t understand why his parents were acting so strangely. “I love Lucas, he means everything to me and I want to show him that”. Thankfully, his parents seemed to drop it after that.   
“Thanks again for dinner Mom, it was great. Lucas will love this” he said, pointed to the leftovers in his hand as he made his way to leave, stopping by a chair next to the kitchen door. “Oh hey, Lucas jacket. What’s it doing here?” he asked as he picked it up. “Oh he must have left it here the other day”, his mom said absentmindedly as she cleared the table, her back to Eliott. “What other day?” A plate crashed to the floor, before she turned suddenly, standing bolt upright to face Eliott, his dad doing the same. “Mom?” Eliott’s eyebrows furrowed. “Lucas was here? Why didn’t he say anything? What’s going on?” What was going on indeed, thought Eliott. Lucas acting weird, and now his parents too. His parents moved closer, a sweet smile on their faces. His dad spoke. “Eliott, I know you said you were going to propose next weekend, but you really should do it sooner”. “Why?” “Well, for all you know, he could be planning on asking you”. Eliott considered them suspiciously, pausing to think of a logical reason for all this. “What? Wait. Why was Lucas here?” His mom moved closer, took the jacket and leftovers from him before holding both of his hands in hers. “Well…we discussed some things. He loves you very, very much. Sweetheart, go home and propose to your boy. Because if you don’t, then he will”. 

Eliott’s eyes widened as a slow realisation hit him; he turned and ran as fast as he could to the metro. He couldn’t believe it. Lucas was going to ask him to spend the rest of his life with him. He knew Lucas loved him, he could feel it every time they looked at each other; every time they touched. But even after five years together, Eliott still couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to belong to Lucas. Because he did. He belonged to Lucas, just as Lucas belonged to him. And he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Eliott. Eliott couldn’t top smiling like an idiot all the way home, and once the train stopped, he ran as fast as he could back to their home. 

Once he reached the front door, he slowly opened it, trying to contain the huge grin on his face. This was it. His parents were right. Lucas didn’t need big gestures. Even if Eliott had the most romantic weekend he could think of planned, he figured it would be a nice way to spend their first weekend engaged. The apartment was quiet. He moved towards the bedroom, gently opening the door, not a stir from the sleeping pile of blankets in front of him. He reached for the drawer where he kept a bunch of old clothes, clothes he knew Lucas would never wear, and moved them aside to find his sketchbook. The special one that he had kept hidden away after filling it with drawings, drawings that had a very specific purposes. He quietly walked out of the room, closed the door, sat on the couch, and got to work. 

An hour later, Eliott gently rocked Lucas awake. “Hmmff”. Something akin to a grunt came from the pile of blankets, and Lucas sleepy head appeared. He looked adorable. Cuddled up in warm blankets, hair all messed up, pillow creases on his face and his blue eyes watery from sleep. This is what Eliott wanted for the rest of his life. “Hi baby”. He kissed the sleepy boys cheek, and when Lucas sat up, pulled him into a tight hug, which seemed to wake Lucas up further. “Hey, how was dinner?” “It was fine. I missed you”, Eliott said, before pointing to the jacket in the corner. “You left that at their house the other day”. “Thanks” Lucas said sleepily, rubbing at his eyes, before stopping suddenly, eyes now wide awake. “Um I mean, I wasn’t…there…the other day”. Eliott smirked back at him. “Baby, why were you at my parent’s place?” “Um. I just wanted to say hi”. Lucas was a terrible liar. “You almost never go there without me”. “Well…I thought-“. Eliott cut him off, still smirking “And you didn’t say anything about it”. Lucas voice jumped nervously, defensive, bordering on hilarious. “Well I don’t need to tell you everything do I”. Eliot paused. This was too much fun. “Baby, what did you talk to them about?” It took all his will power to not grab Lucas face and kiss him. “Nothing”, was all Lucas could say, awkwardly. “Oh okay”, Eliott lips moved into a tight smirk. Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. “What?” he waited for Eliott to answer. “Nothing”. Lucas, trying to change the subject, noticed the sketchbook in Eliott’s lap. “What’s that?” Eliott picked it up like he had just noticed it. “This? Oh just some drawings I did”. Lucas moved to reach it, “can I see?” Eliott leaned back, keeping it out of reach. “I don’t know. I mean I was going to show you on our camping trip but then my parents said I should show you sooner”. Now Lucas was suspicious. “Okaaaay. So? Can I see?” Eliott considered the question. “Only if you tell me what you were doing at my parent’s house”. Lucas rolled his eyes, before looking at Eliott with his best, biggest, puppy dog expression. “Eliott”. He knew Eliott could never resist the power of his baby blues. “Fine. I’ll show you. You can hold it but I’m turning the pages”. Lucas threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat beside Eliott, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Eliott took a deep breath, placing the book on Lucas lap and turning the cover to show the first drawing. 

The first picture was simple. A furry little raccoon and a cute little hedgehog, both with heart eyes, smiling fondly at one another, holding hands, or paws, as they walked with backpacks. Lucas smiled. It reminded him of the first ever drawing he got from Eliott, and all those he had gotten since. He was sure he still had every one of them in a shoebox under the bed. Even after all these years, Eliott still left him little drawings, and he loved it. 

Eliott turned the page on Lucas lap. The second drawing was a close up of the raccoon, with a big thought bubble above his head. Inside, were tiny drawings that Lucas thought looked like memories? Events? There was a little hedgehog playing piano, watched fondly by the raccoon. A raccoon in front of a big birthday cake, getting a kiss from his little spiky friend. Both of them dancing. There was even one of a sad raccoon being comforted by the hedgehog. 

Eliott turned the page again. The raccoon was looking fondly back at the hedgehog, who had picked him a flower on their walk. Lucas thought it was sweet. It loves to give Eliott flowers. It always makes him smile, just like the raccoon. 

The next page was another close up of the raccoon, and another big thought bubble. Only this time, the little pictures inside looked different. One was of the couple in a big house, with lots of smaller baby animals at their feet. Another was of them both with walking sticks, looking older somehow, but still holding hands.

The next was the raccoon and the hedgehog, with the backpacks at their feet, sitting at the entrance to a tent, looking up at the shooting stars in the sky. Lucas spoke “Hey, that’s like us this weekend. They’re camping too”. He was so cute, smiling gleefully at the drawing. A second drawing on the same page showed the raccoon timidly reaching for the hedgehogs paws. “Awwwww, that’s cute”. 

Eliott didn’t turn to the next page right away so Lucas tried, but was stopped. “But what happens next”? Eliott took another deep breath. “Well, I had another drawing, but well, like I said I was going to show you this weekend. So I have to skip it and show you a different one instead. This one isn’t as good because I did it just a while ago. Eliott, skipping a couple, slowly turned the pages, to a drawing with fresh pen marks. 

Here was a raccoon, sitting on a bed beside a hedgehog, his arm over the smaller animals shoulder, showing him a book of drawings. In fact, exactly like Lucas and Eliott were in that moment. Eliott took another deep breath before turning the page again, the book still resting on Lucas lap. Now, the raccoon was on one knee in front of the hedgehog, holding what looked like a ring in front of him. A question mark hung beside them. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucas could sense Eliott move, but was too intent on staring at the book on his lap, trying to make sense of the drawing. “Baby, what’s the raccoon doing?” He didn’t get an answer, so looked up, only to see Eliott mimic the raccoon, down on one knee, holding a little black box in his hands, looking up with every single bit of love in his eyes. Lucas mouth fell open. Eliott moved the book and reached for Lucas hands. Another deep breath. “Lucas Lallement, you are the single most amazing human being I have ever met in my entire life. You are my soul mate, and I’m sure I’ve known that since the first time we kissed in the rain. You make me happier than I ever thought it was possible to be. I never thought it was possible to love anyone this much. Or to feel as loved as you make me feel. I’m so lucky and I’ll never know what I did to deserve the most wonderful, loving, most beautiful person to ever exist”. Eliott voice cracked as tears overflowed from his shining eyes, barely holding back the sobs that were threatening to escape. “Baby, will you marry me”?.

Lucas didn’t answer. Instead, and without a second’s hesitation, he threw his arms around Eliott’s neck, knocking them both to the floor, his own tears now flowing. “Oh Eliott, of course I’ll marry you. Of course I’ll marry you, fuck Eliott yes!” It took them a solid ten minutes of crying into each others necks, a hundred “I love you so much”, a thousand “you mean everything to me” and about a million kisses smattered on foreheads, cheeks, noses, hands, fingers and lips, before they parted long enough for Eliott to show Lucas the ring and place it gently on his finger, all the while smiling like an idiot. A simple platinum band. It was beautiful. 

“I can’t believe you Eliott. Can I show you something?” Eliott nodded, watching Lucas as he stood and walked to the other side of the bed, reaching into an old bag Eliott didn’t even know they had, and returned to sit on the floor beside Eliott, a small blue box in his hand. Eiott looked at him as he spoke. “I uh…I wanted to ask you. I guess you beat me to it. But you still have to stay quiet for the next 2 minutes and let me say my speech, because it took me weeks to think of. Lucas eyes started to tear up again, but he cleared his throat dramatically, and sat up straighter, holding Eliott’s hands in his own. “Eliott Demaury, you are my life. I don’t know how else to say it besides that. You are everything to me, my reason for being, my reason for smiling, for laughing. Even if I’m crying, I never want to have a life without you. You’re incredible, you really are. You’re smart, and funny, caring, and beautiful. Sometimes I can’t believe that you’re real, let alone that I get to come home to you every night and wake up beside you every morning. I’m the luckiest guy in the world. So baby will you marry me”? Eliott was so choked up he physically couldn’t speak, so instead he nodded his head furiously and wrapped his arms around Lucas neck, burying his face in his favourite spot. Lucas pulled back, tears flowing freely down his own face, and holding Eliott face in his hands, kissed his fiancé. 

Once their tears dried and Lucas placed a similar platinum band on Eliott’s finger, they both stared at each other like the eighth wonder of the world. Finally, Eliott broke the silence. “So now will you tell me what you were doing at my parents – sorry, your in-laws – house?” “Nope. Never”. “Baby, you can’t keep secrets from your fiancé”. Eliott paused. Fiancé. “Did you –“, he paused again, thinking of what Lucas had done, of how sweet and brave and thoughtful it was “Did you ask them for my hand in marriage? For permission”? “Pfff, nooooo. Not permission. I don’t know, I just thought it would be…like respectful or something. Either way I was going to ask”. “Wow, I like a man who won’t take no for an answer” Eliott joked. “Not just any man babe, you’re future husband. I’m gonna be your husband, and you’re gonna be my husband”, Lucas stated matter-of-factly. Eliott considered the word. “Husband. I like that. My husband, Lucas Lallemant”. Eliott started a one sided conversation, enunciating the word “husband” every time. “My husband, Doctor Lucas Lallement. Oh hello, have you met my insanely hot husband, Lucas? Yes, he’s my husband you know. Yes, my husband is very smart. Did you know my husband has a huge pe-”Lucas playfully punched him, cutting him off,”okaaaay I get it, now stopppp. Husband”. They both laughed. “Can’t stop babe, I’m gonna be your husband. You’re stuck with me now”.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated! feeeeeeed meeeee


End file.
